geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bizarre Phantasm
A Bizarre Phantasm (often abbreviated to ABP) is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by the members of Team N2. Most of its difficulty comes from the large amount of 2.0 effects and invisible portals that are all placed in ways to confuse, throw off, and cause the player to crash in every way possible. This level is often considered an insane or extreme demon by players. The first version of the level was verified by Cyclic. Later, the level received a harder update which was verified by GoodSmile. It is currently #106 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above The Hell Factory (#107) and below Artificial Ideology (#105). The level utilizes 2.0 effects bright designs, with blue as the theme color, and uses 2.0 effects to create many invisible portals all designed to mess up the player, with their only indications being innocent-looking background decoration. This means the player has to wind through tight spaces, many hasty timings and skillful areas without being tricked by the level. Gameplay * Hermes (0-8%): The level starts with Hermes's part, a rather simple (for an extreme demon) cube section with gravity portals and blue jump rings. It is somewhat tricky but not too extreme. * Motu (8-13%): The level then progresses to a much higher difficulty with his part; a half-speed wave segment with Acropolis-like spacing and invisible gravity portals that make this wave significantly more difficult than it may seem. In LDM, it is impossible to see where the gravity portals are going, so some people use visibility hacks to beat this. They usually get exposed, however. * COSINE (13-22%): The level then progresses to COSINE's part, which consists of a double-speed ball segment which is fairly simple (for an extreme demon), and of a ship sequence where the player only needs to fly straight. * Reple (22-28%): Reple's part follows up. It is a tricky UFO sequence with some awkward timings, followed by a slow ball sequence with tricks and tight spaces. * Ryan LC (28-34%): Reple's part is followed by Ryan LC's part. It starts off with a dual mini ship sequence, then changes to a ship/UFO mixed dual. It then goes into a triple-speed wave, which quickly changes into a half-speed one. * Luneth (34-40%): This part starts off with a very tricky wave segment with tight spaces and invisible size portals the player must be aware of. It then changes to a triple-speed UFO sequence with even trickier timings than the previous wave segment and many more gravity portals and spikes to trick up the player. * Koreaqwer (40-47%): The song picks up intensity and goes into Koreaqwer's part. This part is ridiculously difficult. It is a double-speed mini wave segment comprised of numerous tight spaces, awkward timing and mixed in with invisible gravity portals which are again only marked by decoration that easily blends with the background. It changes to a regular size wave, but continues to throw invisible gravity portals and tight spaces at the player. * RedDragon (47-52%): The difficulty then cools down a lot with RedDragon's part, which is actually a fairly simple (for an extreme demon) ship sequence with some good straight-flying skills required. * WOOGI (52-57%): This part is quite tricky and difficult because of some very fast and awkward timings the player must perform in a window of about 5 seconds, first as a ball, then in a cube with many random objects to add to the player's confusion. * ZenthicAlpha (57-64%): The cube switches to a wave that marks the beginning of Zenthic's part. It is significantly easier than the first two wave segments before this one, but still has tight spaces in it and contains a few gravity portals and tricky timings. It then switches to a moderately difficult ship with tight spaces, and then a short but tricky mini ball. * Miner (64-70%): This part is insanely difficult due to the wave and ending of the ship part. First, the wave has very tight spaces that seem to be marked by blue and yellow swirls. However, they actually represent an opposite gravity portal, so the player must be careful. The wave then goes mini and into some very tight spaces that the player must squeeze through carefully. The player then turns into a dual ship which is ridiculously annoying, due to the fact that the screen goes totally dark and the player still has to navigate through obstacles that they can no longer see. * Zelda (70-83%): This is a mixed dual that changes halfway through and is very tricky and difficult to do without good practice. It has even more invisible gravity portals and jump rings, and very short and crucial timings that must be executed perfectly. The mixed dual then switches to a wave that is fairly easy (for an extreme demon), but then goes into one last hard leg of the level, a mini ship with more invisible gravity portals and this time, invisible jump rings. * Yuri (83-100%): This is a wave segment that is actually rather unique, as the player must memorize which keys they must obtain in order not to crash at a very infuriating point in the level. If the player finishes this wave part, they will turn into a cube that shows a list of all the people who created the level and a free user coin which is a reward for beating the level. The level ends alongside a note that the it was verified by Cyclic (GoodSmile in the updated version). User Coins The level contains three user coins: * User Coin 1: Located at 13%. The player needs to approach the word "COSINE" at the bottom and its spikes above in order to get the coin which is really near to the said word. * User Coin 2: Located at 43%. The player, instead of staying in the middle, must go high up and find their way back down to collect the coin without dying. * User Coin 3: Located at 98%. It is a reward for completing the level, and therefore, is a free coin at the end of the level. Fails * Danilkaz crashed twice at 97% and once at 71%. * GoodSmile crashed many times at Miner's wave part and at 78% and 82%. * Riot crashed at 79%, and near 70% 20+ times. * BlassCFB crashed at 71%, 73%, and 77%. * kRuBeX crashed at 72%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 57%, 71% 15 times, 77%, and 97%. * TrusTa crashed at Miner's wave part and 71%. * Parkourmaster2906 crashed at 95%. Trivia Errors * In Miner's wave part, the player was able to skip a very large portion of the difficult segment that has caused many skilled players to fail by going up and touching the ceiling. This has been fixed in the new version verified by GoodSmile. * In the second wave segment of the level, the player can skip the mini portal. This, however, does not change the difficulty very much. * It is possible to activate the triggers without touching the keys at Yuri's part due to the hitboxes of the triggers being slightly bigger than those of the keys. This happened to GuitarHeroStyles on stream. Other * The level cannot be copied. * This is Team N2's second-rated creation and is also their second demon. * If you look closely at Yuri's part, the right keys are differently colored (more cyan) than others. This color was also used in the ending, where Team N2's names are labeled in cyan. * Zelda, one of the creators, designed a very large majority of the level. * This is one of two well known 2.0 demons to use a song by Goukisan, the other being Betrayal of Fate by Weoweoteo. * GoodSmile, the verifier of Audio Excursion, verified the update version (which fixed the secret way in Miner's wave part) of the level legitimately. He has also said that he was so wrong to say that this level is easier than Ice Carbon Diablo X. The update also added a low detail mode. * At the end where it says the creators of the level and "We are N2", Luneth's name was misspelled as "Luenth". It was probably not made on purpose, as this was later fixed in an update of the level. * Also in the old update verified by Cyclic was spelled "verifyed" this was fixed in the later update * The order of keys in Yuri's part is as follows: 121322313212321312213, where 1 is the key on top, 2 the one in the middle and 3 the one at the bottom. In the level, it is marked by a red arrow, with the words: "Just Remember". * The level was originally entitled Heliopolis and the color scheme was originally brown and orange. The song was originally Bloom by . * While completing the level, GuitarHeroStyles covered both of his eyes when he made to Yuri's part, as a joke to the statement "Just Remember". ** He used the song notes as the guide. Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-44-36-468.jpg|The first coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-45-14-302.jpg|The second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-46-19-215.jpg|The third coin. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels